


Consuming Senses

by Ninke_A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chose your own Ship, Deliberately Ambiguous, Gift Fic, M/M, Suggestive, Writing Challenge to Myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: Someone wants his Partner.





	Consuming Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoddieMaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/gifts).



> Just a little writing challenge. I wanted to work on my descriptions and honestly my romance. 
> 
> Plus, hey, go me, Look its a one-shot!!!
> 
> Hope you like it, HoddieMaine!!!

He craved things, wanted them so badly that he could almost taste it. But not from just anyone.. No, only his partner would do.

A pat on the back from a teammate was nothing compared to one from his partner. His partner's fingers always lingered, brushing at his shoulder. A hand extended in help was always tighter from his other, squeezing fractionally before letting go. Arguments never meant anything when the eyes were soft and a smile played at the corner of lips.

It was always so easy to imagine...

Touch always came first. It was light, as it always was. Testing, exploring, drifting over tense flesh. That barely there brush of fingertips, trailing over a collarbone. Then came sound. A soft puff of breath, the muffled thud of a body against a wall. Sight was next, the slight flush of the body, darker marks under closed eyes, tousled hair, sticking in every direction. The faint scent of soap, mixed with the smell of fallen leaves, intermingled with the tang of salt on an adventurous tongue. The press of fingers against skin, the rapid thud of a heat beating too fast. A breathy gasp, then a glint as eyes opened slightly, pupils dilated. Lips pressed to lips, wet and slick.

He wanted to be consumed by this. These sounds, the taste, to have his fingers be the only one that touch this skin, to be the one that knows what that voice sounds like, gasped in his ear. To be the only one to know, how they smell together.

He needs his partner to feel the same. To desire nothing more than the soft press of lips to a throat, voice pitched low to whisper praises. To see eyes grow warm and soft at just a glimpse of him, to long for the scent of copper and sulfur. To chase the taste of mint.

He wanted more than stolen moments in a darkened hall. He wanted to see this body spread upon his sheets, skin glistening. To see the light play over the hollow of a knee, and illuminate the angles of his face. He yearned to bury his hand in hair, soft hair that always ticked his nose. He wanted to see if the taste was different, at the junction of an elbow, as opposed to the curve of a hip. To hear his partner's voice raise at a nip or lower after a kiss. He ached to chase the smell of leaves, to see where it started, to know where it was strongest.

He needed the same done to him.

He wanted a sharp bite to his collarbone, a tongue to trace the veins of his wrist. He wanted eyes upon him, as he shifted and moved. He desired to speak the words that he held back, so often, to let them fill the air. To be known in absolute dark of space, by just his scent. He wanted a hand in his, fingers threaded together. The soft brush of a loving touch.

He wanted his partner... Maybe... it was time to do one of those things the others were always getting on him about...


End file.
